Sleep
by Oxeanac
Summary: Air terlalu polos untuk tahu bahwa keluarganya telah tidur, untuk selamanya. /"Ibu, kenapa Ayah tidur dilantai? Lantai kan dingin.."/ "... mata kakak kok ngantuk banget.."/ "Kalo gitu, Air temenin ya.."/ "Kakak?"/ "Selamat tidur, kakak.."
**Yo, aku kembali dengan membawa sebuah fic gaje ApiAir ~.~) Sebenernya author gak terlalu pandai bikin fic genre angst, apalagi family x') tapi,, entahlah, author pengen aja wwww~ Ini aja gatau sedih/enggak, semoga aja sih~ /dilempar
ApiAir disini masih 6 tahun yaa~ Ortunya Hali sm Yaya wwww /dibakar massa/  
Disini aku buat mereka berdua terlalu polos~ btw maap juga kalo misalnya judulnya ga sesuai dan feelnya ga kerasa T.T maklum author nubi /pundung**

 **Yaudahlah, gausah bacot lagi.**

 **Happy reading~~ (or not)**

* * *

 **SLEEP**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio. This fic is mine.**

 **Genre : Family & Angst**

 **Warning : Siblings!ApiAir, typo(s), Api Air 6 y.o, Parents!HaliYa**

 **.**

.

.

.

Air menarik selimutnya sampai leher, berusaha untuk tidur karena malam sudah larut. Ia harus tidur sekarang, kalau tidak Ibunya akan memarahinya lagi, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Namun, matanya tidak mau terpejam, susah sekali rasanya. Apa dia tidur terlalu banyak hari ini? Mungkin, ya..

Ia ingat, sudah berkali-kali Ibunya menyuruh untuk tidak bermalas-malasan, lakukan hal yang berguna, tapi ia tetap melakukannya, tidak mendengarkan. Bukannya membangkang, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bermain? Yang benar saja, ia terlalu mengantuk untuk itu, lagipula, ia bukan Api yang hiperaktif dan selalu saja bermain.

Yang ia lakukan hanya tidur dan bermalas-malasan setiap harinya. Sekolah? Ah, dia belum bersekolah, mungkin sebentar lagi. Mengingat usianya memang sudah cukup untuk masuk Sekolah Dasar.

Terpikir olehnya untuk pergi ke kamar kakaknya disebelah. Tapi, apa tidak mengganggu? Pikirnya, ia sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti dengan ungkapan "mengganggu".

Sudahlah, lagipula dia sudah sering melakukannya, bukan? Seharusnya kakaknya sudah terbiasa.

"Kriet.." terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Kakak?"

Air memandang sosok yang terbaring dibalik selimut, ia nampak begitu nyaman dengan posisinya. Air jadi ingin memeluknya, tidur bersama, dibalut selimut yang hangat..

"Hup."

Air memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sosok yang dipeluk mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kakak?"

Ucap Air untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hoahm.. ya, Air?"

Ia membalas, dari intonasinya terlihat bahwa ia sedang mengantuk.

"Air, tidur sama kakak, ya?"

"Baiklah.."

Api tersenyum, ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, menguncinya. Setelah itu, dia kembali menuju tempat tidur, lalu berbaring di sebelah Air yang menatapnya polos, ia hanya mengelus kepala Air dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia tahu, suatu saat nanti ia akan merindukan tatapan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun terlelap, berkelana di dunia mimpi.

"Selamat tidur, kakak.."

 _"_ _Air, ayo main!"_

 _"_ _Enggak mau, capek."_

 _"_ _Ayolah.. sekali iniii saja! Aku ingin bermain denganmu.."_

 _"_ _Ah, menyebalkan.."_

 _"_ _Air, tidak boleh begitu. Sekali-sekali temani kakakmu main." Seorang wanita berkerudung merah muda mengelus lembut pundak anaknya, Air. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua putra kembarnya, malaikat hatinya._

 _"_ _Iya, tidak ada salahnya kan?"_

 _Seorang pria berbaju merah dan topi merah menambahkan, ia memegang sebuah bola, ia akan menemani kedua putra kembarnya, tentu saja._

 _"_ _Uh, baik-baik."_

 _"_ _Yeay! Ayah, tendang bolanya! Kita main!"_

 _"_ _Hahah, baik. Kita lihat siapa yang menang!"_

 _Air tersenyum, ia bahagia. Keluarganya tampak begitu sempurna dimatanya. Ayah, Ibu, Api. Mereka begitu berharga. Mereka adalah permata hidupnya. Air tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mereka. Ia berjanji untuk menjaga mereka semampunya._

 _'_ _Aku menyayangi kalian.'_

 _Tapi, semua kebahagiaan itu sirna begitu saja.._

 _Keluarganya mulai jauh,_

 _"_ _Tidak! Ayah! Ibu! Kakak!"_

 _"_ _Air! Kami disini!"_

 _Keluarganya akan pergi,_

 _"_ _Ayah! Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Kakak!"_

 _"_ _Kami disini Air.."_

 _Keluarganya.._

 _Menghilang.. Pergi dari sisinya._

"TIDAK!"

Air terbangun di pagi hari, dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mimpi buruk.

"Air, kamu kenapa?" Api yang tidur disebelah Air pun terbangun. Ia menatap Air khawatir, takut sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku kak.. Kalian meninggalkanku.."

"Tidak Air, tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu. Lihat, kakak disini kok." Api tersenyum lebar sambil memegang kedua pipi adiknya. Meyakinkannya bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Hanya mimpi.

Air tersentak. Api membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan. Membuatnya yakin kalau tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tidak ada yang meninggalkannya. Ia yakin itu.

"Air, ke bawah yuk. Waktunya sarapan.."

Api melenggang turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Ia menatap sang adik yang terdiam diatas tempat tidur.

"Kakak."

"Ya?"

"Kita, akan selalu bersama, kan?"

"Ya."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji."

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, Air pun turun, mengikuti jejak sang kakak. Mereka akan turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

Tanpa tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi disana.

* * *

.

"Halilintar!"

"U-ukh,, Yaya.. jaga anak-anak, aku men-c-cintai k-kalia-n s-semua.."

Halilintar meninggal dipangkuan Yaya. Ia terkena tembakan karena melindungi istrinya. Yaya hanya mampu menangis meratapi kenyataan ini. Ia hanya mampu menangis akan kejadian yang merenggut orang yang dia cintai dari sisinya. _Mereka begitu kejam.._

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki di tangga. Itu Api dan Air. Mereka pasti turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Tapi, sarapan yang mereka inginkan tidak ada. _Orang-orang itu_ datang terlalu cepat sehingga Yaya tak sempat membuat sarapan.

Yaya pun membiarkan tubuh Hali yang dingin terbaring di lantai. Ia menghampiri Api dan Air, melindunginya.

"Ibu, kenapa Ayah tidur di lantai? Lantai kan dingin.."

Yaya hanya terisak mendengar pertanyaan polos Air. Dia terlalu polos untuk tahu bahwa sang Ayah telah tiada. Telah tidur untuk selamanya.

 _Ayah sudah meninggal, sayang._ "Ayah ketiduran dilantai, sayang. Tidak apa-apa." Yaya mengelus kepala Air. Jantungnya serasa mencelos ketika kebohongan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak terbiasa berbohong, ia selalu dididik untuk menjadi seorang yang jujur, tapi, sekarang.. ia tidak bisa. _Kejujuran terlalu_ _ **pahit.**_

"Api, Air. Ada satu hal yang ingin ibu beritahu pada kalian. Tapi sebelumnya, kita sembunyi dulu ya.."

Yaya menarik tangan kedua putranya, mengajaknya bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Keduanya hanya menurut, mengira bahwa ini hanyalah permainan petak umpet yang sering mereka lakukan bersama.

"Api, Air, jangan percaya dengan orang-orang yang datang ya. Mereka jahat." Ucap Yaya sambil mengelus kepala keduanya. "Jahat ya bu? Api sama Air harus jauh-jauh dong dari mereka.." Tanya Api.

"Iya, sayang.."

"Ibu, kita lagi main petak umpet, ya?" lagi-lagi Api bertanya.

Yaya mengangguk, tak mampu membalas pertanyaan lugu anaknya. Lidahnya bahkan terlalu kelu untuk digerakkan. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan ini.

"Kalau gitu, Api yang jaga!"

Mata Yaya membelalak kaget ketika Api keluar dari persembunyian. Sebisa mungkin ia mengejar Api, memeluknya, menjauhinya dari kematian, sesaat sebelum ia rasakan sesuatu menembus jantungnya.

"A-Api, A-Air.. Sayang, ke-kemari.."

Yaya bersuara, ia memanggil anaknya dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Sebentar lagi ia akan menemui ajalnya, dan ia akan meninggalkan kedua putranya.

"Iya, ibu?"

"Ibu, sayang, kalian.."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Yaya. 1 kalimat, 3 kata, 15 huruf, berhasil membuat Api dan Air terpana. Mereka sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu dari Ibunya, tapi, entah mengapa sekarang terasa.. **menyakitkan**.

"Ibu kok tidur di lantai juga?"

Air bertanya sambil menatap tubuh Ibunya yang dingin dan kaku.

"Kan kata Ibu gapapa, Air. Yuk, kita lanjutin mainnya."

Mereka kembali bersembunyi di bawah meja. Air memegang tangan Api erat, ia merasa bahwa Api akan meninggalkannya juga. Dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia pun mengeratkan pegangannya ketika mendengar suara-suara.

"Hei, mana anak yang tadi?"

"Sepertinya mereka sembunyi."

"Cari dia!"

"Baik!"

.

"Air, biar aku yang jaga, kamu sembunyi."

"Jangan kak. Mending disini aja.."

Air merasa lebih baik bersembunyi, kalau tidak orang-orang itu akan menemukan mereka.

"Gapapa. Ayo."

"Tapi, tadi kata Ibu orang-orang itu jahat kak.."

"Oh iya, lupa.."

Air mulai merasa kedinginan. Rupanya, orang-orang itu membuka pintu dan jendela, dan sebentar lagi musim dingin. Biasanya, mereka akan berkumpul sambil mengenakan baju hangat di dekat perapian. Tapi, sekarang?

"Air, kamu kedinginan?" Tanya Api sambil berusaha memeluk diri sendiri, ia juga kedinginan, apa lagi bajunya tak berlengan, tidak seperti Air yang berlengan panjang.

Air mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu, kakak bakal ambil selimut buat kita berdua."

"Jangan kak.."

"Gapapa. Kamu tunggu disini."

Lagi-lagi, Api beranjak dari persembunyian. Ia akan mengambil selimut di dekat sofa ruang keluarga, dan jaraknya tidak jauh dari meja makan. Namun, tetap saja itu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Hei, hei! Itu anaknya!"

"Tembak dia!"

"DOR!"

"Kakak!"

"Itu ada satu lagi!"

"Ah, urus aja dia belakangan! Ada perintah dari bos!"

"Baik, baik!"

.

Setelah dirasa aman, Air berlari menuju Api yang terbaring dilantai.

"Air, kamu.. gapapa?" Api bertanya sambil menahan sakit akibat tembakan di perutnya. Darah mengucur deras. Air hanya menatapnya khawatir.

"Air gapapa, kak."

"Air, kakak pengen tidur.."

"Jangan kak. Tadi kan udah, masa tidur lagi.." larang Air, ia merasa tidur kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Tapi, mata kakak kok ngantuk banget.." Api yang tak kuat pun berbaring telentang di lantai. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang menahan sakit, ia merasa tubuhnya mulai ringan dan matanya mulai mengantuk.

"Kalo gitu, Air temenin ya.."

Air pun bangkit dan berjalan mengambil selimut di dekat sofa, menuntaskan pekerjaan Api tadi. Kemudian menaruhnya diatas tubuh Api, menghangatkannya.

"Kita tidur sama-sama kak. Kakak kan udah janji sama Air untuk selalu bersama." Air berbaring disebelah Api, ikut membalut tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"Kakak gak bohong kan, sama Air?" Air mulai memeluk Api yang suhu badannya semakin dingin.

"Enggak.."

"Kakak, janji kan?"

"I..ya.."

"Kakak, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidurnya lama banget?"

"Me-mereka capek kayaknya.."

"Kakak, mau ikutan tidur dilantai..juga?"

"Mu-mungkin.."

"Kakak kalau capek, tidur aja. Yang penting kakak gak ninggalin Air."

"I-ya.."

"Janji ya?"

"I-ya, Air.."

Api menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, kemudian tertawa.

"Tumben, kamu bawel banget. Biasanya diam aja.."

"Emang kenapa? Gak boleh?"

"Boleh.."

"Yaudah."

"Air.."

"Iya?"

"Ka-kak sayang ba-nget s-sama A-Air.."

"Air juga sayang banget sama kakak.."

"…"

"Kakak, kok badan kakak dingin?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Apa perlu selimutnya Air tambah?"

Hening.

"Kak, kok cepat banget tidurnya?"

"Selimut adanya diatas, kakak Air peluk aja ya."

"Kakak gak dingin lagi, kan?"

"Kakak, Air jadi ikutan ngantuk. Air juga mau tidur."

"Kakak, tidurnya nyenyak banget, sih.."

Air mengeratkan pelukannya, menyadari tubuh si kakak semakin dingin.

"Kakak?"

Lagi-lagi Api tak menyahut.

"Ayah sama Ibu juga nyenyak banget tidurnya, Air jadi takut."

"Kakak?"

Air menyadari, kakaknya _sudah tidur dan tidak akan menyahut lagi_. Ia pun merasa, lebih baik ia tidur juga seperti kakaknya. Toh, nanti juga bangun lagi. _Kan?_

"Air tidur aja deh, sama kakak."

Air mengeratkan pelukannya pada Api, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Selamat tidur, kakak.."

Itulah kata terakhir yang Air ucapkan sebelum ia rasakan sesuatu menembus kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Akhh apaan ini! /banting laptop/ /terjun ke jurang/ /woi**

 **Tuh kan, angstnya gak kerasa T.T apalagi familynya~ Hueee /author pundung di pojokan/**

 **Ah, disaat-saat begini sempet juga bikin fic gaje hhhh~ maapkan daku~~ tapi daku gatahan kalo harus post ini setelah ujian, terlalu lama rasanya~ lagian aku juga pengen nyiksa Air~ /woi author!**

 **Hah sudahlah~ Makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini..**

 **Akhir kata..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE?**

 **Nachan06**


End file.
